


Bliss

by treemuseum



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fingering, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treemuseum/pseuds/treemuseum





	Bliss

Fred’s hips are pinned. Faith ignores all of Fred’s attempts to flee from her grasp and regain her dominance. 

The drawstring of Fred’s pants are quickly untied, and Faith strips them off her legs as she kisses the exposed area between Fred’s stomach and groin. 

Down to her underwear, Faith brushes her lips atop every inch of the cloth, spreading Fred’s legs wider in the process. She kisses Fred through the panties, slurps and licks, but holds off on any direct contact. Fred cries out, unable to control her own movements and resist the urge to dry hump Faith’s face. 

When Fred’s arousal soaks through her panties, Faith tears them off with one hand.

Faith balls them up and shoves the ripped remains of the wet panties into Fred’s mouth. Saliva drips from the sides of her lips as it barely fits inside.

Her thighs now lean over Faith’s shoulders, giving the slayer better access. A single lick to the right of her cunt, Fred’s legs quiver. Through the undies in her mouth, she faintly whines for more as spit dribbles down her chin.

Faith pulls her head away, just to dive back in and immediately flick her tongue on Fred’s cunt so fast that her whole body is spasming. She’s lapping up Fred’s juices, alternating her tongue movements with her fingers, tapping furiously on her clit.

Bucking back and forth, Fred screams in pleasure, her sounds clearer when Faith removes the panties from her mouth. She reaches what feels like maximum capacity, until Faith's sucking on her pulsating clit, making her explode again and again.

It takes about 5 minutes for Fred to stop shaking.

Faith plants a tiny kiss on Fred's overstimulated pussy, smiling in a sated daze. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Fred answers only by blushing, and making room for Faith's body to cuddle up against her own.


End file.
